


10步教你怎样在厨房圈养Dalek

by Shoggothy



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: Amy在衣橱中找到了一张记录弃权声明：不属于我，包括会发射死光的胡椒瓶子在内的一切都属于BBC警告：含angst成分的crack文【……
Kudos: 1





	10步教你怎样在厨房圈养Dalek

“嘿，让我们来捉一只Dalek玩玩！”

1\. 锁定适合下手的目标

注：假如你想提高生还可能的话，别找一群Dalek

“我搞不懂你是怎么想出这个的。”

Romana叹了口气，她正系好校服外套，把帽子扣在一头金发上。

“学院里每个孩子小时候都玩过Dalek玩具。”博士咧开笑容，假装不知道管教严格的贵族女学生的校园生活有多无聊，“但没人有过真正的Dalek是不是？”

女性时间领主嘟着嘴：“我可没玩过。”

“所以咱们才要去捉一只！”博士坚持不懈地引诱她说。他正努力克制着不为这个新点子而兴奋绕着控制台转几个圈，但他还是原地转了个圈，沉重的围巾也跟着晃了几晃：“事实上我发现了一只落单的Dalek。”

他欣喜地看到同伴眼中闪出了兴趣的火花：“在哪？”

博士已经输完了坐标拽下拉杆，在一阵降落的嗡嗡声过后，他啪地打开屏幕。“太空弗罗里达！”他宣布，“有名的海景胜地，全自动沙滩。可惜最近封锁了，你看立在那里的告示牌。”

Romana不可思议地念着牌子上的字：“Dalek出没请注意。”她对着屏幕皱眉头，“可它在这儿干嘛呢？难道它打算脱了壳一头扎进海里假装自己是章鱼吗？”

“这家伙肯定是个路痴。”博士耸了耸肩，“不管怎样，咱们能帮海滩恢复营业，顺便帮它排解迷失在离家千万里外的无聊，从各方面来看都是件大好事对吧？”

2\. 修改Tardis的转换器，前提是你得有一个Tardis

注：没有Tardis就偷一个

“所以你打算怎么办呢？”Romana握着螺丝起子，一手托腮，注视着屏幕上一片洁白的沙滩，“在它把我们击中重生之前先用音速起子爆了它的武器系统吗？或者干脆用重生能量把它撂倒？”

博士板起脸：“Romana，我说了很多次不要滥用重生机会。我有更好的主意。”他从控制台下面探出头来，但马上就缩了回去，以至于他的声音隔着控制台听起来有点金属质感：“我以前曾经遇到过这个问题，Tardis在进行时空压缩时出了差错，结果把我们都缩小了，比蚂蚁还小。当然最后我修正了错误，不过我突然想到假如能将这个错误从原理上加以利用，我们就能随意压缩Tardis周围设定半径内的所有物体——把Dalek缩成一个真正的胡椒瓶子大小！”

Romana乐了：“你的嗓音听起来像Dalek。”她若有所思地想了想，打开起子侧面的外壳，对着读数器输入了一长串号码。“试试这个代码，”她把音速起子递给博士，“缩小控制范围或许能行。”

“哦Romana，你可真是天才。”博士朝她眨了眨眼，跟着是起子的机械声。在好一阵子的敲打过后他拍拍身上的土站起身来，把过长的围巾又在脖子上多绕了一圈。

“我们难道不会一起被压缩了吗？”他的女伴问。

“有可能。呃，总得冒点风险——Romana？你做什么？”

金发姑娘紧靠在控制开门的手柄旁，她朝博士闪出一个甜美的微笑：“万一咱们跟Dalek又缩成同等比例，我要先努力把门关上。”

3\. 算好时间，抓准机会

注：实在不行就赶紧关门

“快，博士！它过来了！”Romana喊道。她最终放弃了躲在开门手柄旁边的计划，毕竟离门太近简直是在脸上贴着“我是靶子，朝我开炮”的标签。

“再等等。”博士瞅着门外驶过来的Dalek，估算着它和Tardis之间的距离。“我把范围调整为Tardis外半径十米之内，得等离近点才会管用。”

“它的武器射程是多远？”

博士想了想。“哦。”他呆着脸说。

“趴下！”

时间领主们缩回控制台后，一束激光从他们头顶飞过，打在背后白色的墙壁上火花四溅。Romana力图蜷起来以使暴露在控制台外侧的目标更小些：“‘哦’是什么？”

“我才没‘哦’。”博士哼哼着，他用音速起子鼓捣着台子下面的转换电路：“好吧，我想线路有点问题，可能有的没能连通。”

“好极了，我去关门。”Romana淡定地说，“至少我们还有重生能量计划。”

博士一把抓过她，把金色的脑袋按在自己怀里。又一束激光在他们身后的台子上炸开，然后是蓝盒子的一阵剧烈摇晃，一连串刺耳的刺啦声平息后，时间领主甩了甩头，从地板上爬起来，又扶起了他的同伴。他发现自己的围巾的一端刚才挂在了控制台上，仪器看起来都安然无恙，编织物被穿了个窟窿。“这下可好，”他拽回围巾，盯着那个洞闷闷不乐地嘀咕，“这还是我最喜欢的一条。”

“激光的脉冲正好使断开的通路瞬间连上，整个系统被激活，哦这实在太棒了！”Romana瞪大眼睛望着看起来空无一物的沙滩评价道，“要不就是你的Tardis报复心太重。”

4\. 准备一个网兜，可能还有意外收获

注：对，就是你小时候捞鱼捉蝴蝶的那种

“我没来得及设定程序扫描Dalek，结果把十米半径之内的所有生物都缩小了。”博士移开脚，从鞋印的缝隙中捡起一个小小的螺壳。现在它比蜗牛还小，它在博士的手心里待了一阵子，怯怯地从壳里伸出脑袋来。Romana朝着它抿出一个微笑。

“我在沙滩上找找看，说不定还能找到两三个空壳拿回去做耳环。你要检查一下海水里吗博士？”

“希望Dalek还没被浪花冲走。”博士说，他将手心里的生物放回沙滩上，从兜里摸出一个网兜，他把折叠的手把掰直晃了晃：“还好我有专业工具。”

Romana在沙子里找到好几颗海螺，它们都是活的。

博士从水里捞出了一串细得像丝一样的海草，两条鳞片反着光的小鱼。

“我找到Dalek了。”Romana喊道。她从沙滩上拎起那个因为缩小了数倍，看起来也无害起来的小东西，Dalek正忙着把沙子从机壳里喷出来，一片细细的白沙落在她的指缝里。

“来看看我找到了什么！”博士猛地抬起网兜。网子里有个指甲盖大小扁圆的蓝色生物正软趴趴地搭在上面，他的女伴凑了过去。

“蓝水母。”她欣喜地说，“自动沙滩一定是好久没运行了，小心它朝你喷毒液。”

“离开水面它活不了多久。”博士爱怜地注视着那闪光的小东西。他把网兜重新放入水中，时间领主们目送它泛着光点飘向远海，阳光暖融融地罩在博士的厚外套和Romana闪耀的金发上，海面的波纹也一起反射着粼光。

“你瞧这一切多美好。”Romana捧着小号Dalek说。

“Ex…termi…nate……”Dalek说。

5\. 为了不让访客感到惊慌，最好把Dalek和厨房里的胡椒瓶子码放在一起

注：没有厨房就造一个

博士使劲想了想，抽空偷瞄了一眼同伴，又使劲想了想。

“不记得我们有什么厨房。”最后他放弃地承认。

“我们有一个的。”Romana肯定地说，“你在橱柜里藏了一大罐橡皮糖，就像仓鼠储存坚果过冬似的。有一回谈起这个你还说这形容太可笑了，因为只要愿意我们每天都可以呆在春天。”

“噢，上次动力故障的时候我把它删了。”博士吞吞吐吐地回答，“你当时也投赞成票来着，记得吗？当然我们提前把橡皮糖罐子转移了。”

他最后还是在金发女孩天真甜美的蓝眼睛前败下阵来。“这也不是什么难事，”他用肩膀推了一下同伴：“来吧，我们来造一个厨房。”

一切准备就绪后，时间领主们站在厨房中间挑剔地环顾四周，所有的碗柜、壁橱、冰箱、案板、打蛋器和一大罐橡皮糖都已到位，博士满意地露出笑容。“我们甚至还有真的胡椒瓶子给它做伴儿。”

Romana点点头：“就还差个鸟食收集器。你见过的，上面有几个洞的案板，切面包时面包屑会自己掉进收集管里的那种。”

“可我们没养鸟。”

“但我们要养Dalek。”

博士瞪起眼。他瞪眼睛的时候显得有点呆呆的，他的女伴于是歪着头，一副她觉得这呆表情还挺可爱的模样。“有点常识呀，Romana，谁说Dalek会吃吐司的？”博士说，“甚至连我们小时候的童话故事都没写过。”

“神马是常识？”Romana也睁大了蓝眼睛，“我们是时间领主！”

6\. 解决它的武器系统，只是别用起子

注：不要以为小号的Dalek威力会大大降低，死光毕竟是死光

博士与胡椒瓶Dalek大眼瞪小眼。

“Exterminate！”那小东西细声喊道。

“当心！”Romana眼疾手快地拽过他往旁边一躲，绿色的激光只穿透了长围巾，在上面留下又一个冒着烟的小洞。她赶忙再一次按住博士掏兜的手。

“它太小了，音速起子会把它炸掉的。”

博士鼓起了腮帮子：“给我一个不把两次烧坏我的围巾的罪魁祸首加以制裁的理由。”

“交给我。”Romana清脆地说，在校服外套的口袋里翻找着。

“Exterminate！”小Dalek又一次喊。

啪。

她把一块橡皮泥糊在它的武器上。

7\. 如果胡椒瓶子逃跑了，你需要个好帮手

注：我是说真正的好帮手，比如一只猫

时间领主瞪大眼，笑容闪耀得简直可以照亮整个房间。“你真是太天才了！”他高兴地抱着女伴举起来转了个圈，好像她是个小女孩似的。而Dalek瞅准时机从台子上冲了出去，叮叮咣咣碰倒了一片长得像它的同类的瓶瓶罐罐。

“快关门！”Romana喊道，她正努力从刚博士被放下来的晕眩中恢复过来，而后者一脚踩在自己的围巾上绊了个跟头。胡椒瓶子正穿过餐桌和椅子腿之间飞快地溜向门口。

K-9从门外冲了进来，它的电子眼闪烁着红光，竖直一根尾巴摇晃着，相对小号Dalek像个巨大红眼撒旦。Dalek的滑行路线拐了个弯，它们在新厨房的地板上展开一场追逐战。

“好样的K-9！”Romana高兴地拍拍手，用力把博士从地板上拽了起来。

机器狗逼近了胡椒瓶，它猛地纵身一跃，把后者压在自己平坦的肚子下，朝着两位主人摇尾巴。

“当初他们造K-9的时候就没有想过给它造几条腿么？”Romana吃惊地盯着两只小东西在地板上兹兹闪着电火花，“没爪子哪怕有张嘴也好？”

博士正忙于把围巾从脚底下抻出来，这令他几乎又跌了一跤。“爪子和嘴？看在Rassilon的份上，Romana！”他愤愤地说，“一只和真狗一样有爪子和嘴、脸却像耗子的电子狗？那多没趣。”

女性时间领主想了想。“好吧。”她承认了。

另一侧传来K-9委屈的电子音：“主人、女主人，我没长着耗子脸。”

8\. 定时给你的小D上漆，避免它失去光泽

注：慎重选择颜料

Romana用食指抵在Dalek的眼柄下，小东西就偏转了下眼柄，朝向另一侧。这把女性时间领主逗乐了。

“听你们Dalek说了一长段话后会觉得金属音怪刺耳的，不过你话可真不多。”

“我就没听到exterminate以外的单词。”博士闷闷不乐地说。他正忙着修补他的围巾，结果被他揪出来的各色线头越来越多，一大一小两个洞变成了两个大洞。毛线挂在他身上，让他看起来好像一只玩线团时把自己缠住了的猫。

Romana转向他，探究式地瞥了他一眼。

“得啦，博士。”她评价道，“编织课和飞行课你从来都没好好听过，在你把这条围巾拆成一堆线之前总可以再去买一条的。”

博士叹了口气，然后决心放弃了。他将努力转向从自己身上把多余的毛线扒下来，可惜这项活动同样效果不佳。

“它的壳有点磨损了，肯定是因为被K-9压住的缘故。”Romana仔细端详着他们的新胡椒瓶子，“咱们能不能找你的老朋友列奥纳多给它上点色之类的？”

“我肯定一只长了蒙娜丽莎脸的Dalek会效果不错。”博士充满报复心地幸灾乐祸道。

“我也可以自己来，我绘画课得了A呢。”Romana说，“就算效果不理想，反正我们还可以把它涂成黑色。”

胡椒瓶子最终还是被完全涂黑了。

9\. 关上厨房门

注：以及Tardis里所有的门！

K-9在前面带路，沿途辨识着逃跑的Dalek留下的油漆味，时间领主们跟在它后面。

“随手关门是个好习惯，我会记住的。”博士说。

“我们关了Tardis的门吧？”他的同伴问。

“至少不用去外太空找它。”

K-9最终在一个半开的房间前停下了，时间领主们对着正在关闭的和谐之眼面面相觑。

“等等，这是不是自杀？”Romana张开嘴，吃惊地瞪着时间旅行技术的核心，“今天真是无奇不有了。一只Dalek，跳进和谐之眼中自杀了？”

博士沉默了一阵子，两位时间领主纷纷摘下头上的帽子。

“它还是有百万分之一的可能性穿过黑洞存活下来的。”他说，“下次我宁可开着Tardis的门。”

10\. 祝你好运

Romana合上了《Dalek皇帝的新装》，这是一本在Gallifrey广受欢迎的童话绘本。“我回去也要出个画本。”她若有所思地说，“至少写个小册子，把咱们今天的事儿记录下来，给学院里所有玩Dalek玩具的孩子们。你觉得《Dalek厨房大冒险》怎么样？”

“整件事确实太傻了，”博士叹着气，“要是它从和谐之眼幸存了的话，它可能在任何时间任何地点。想想看，或许我们又在无意间创造了历史，或许人类就是因为看到它才发明了胡椒瓶子！”

Tardis转着圈地缓慢飞行。他们正坐在门口，外面是黑蓝色的宇宙，星云在天空中漂浮。博士紧紧抓着自己破了两个洞的长围巾以免它飞出去，Romana靠在Tardis的门框上晃着腿，金色长发和校服裙子像在水波中一样轻轻荡漾。

“咱们下一站去哪儿玩？”

“不知道——你可以选一颗星星。”

女孩抬头在漫天的星星中搜寻着，她指着一颗闪耀着的白星：“那个怎么样？”

“那是猎户座β。”博士盯着那颗星，“你知道那是猎户座β的，我星辰学只拿了C我也知道呀。你怎么会想要去猎户座的？全宇宙最宁静的地方，除了森林和海以及疗养胜地什么都没有，甚至没有小怪兽！”

“那我们还是玩轮盘吧。”Romana提议，“让Tardis来决定。”

* * *

“用英文写！”博士把那张纸抖得哗啦啦响，他冲着纸上几行秀气的字咕哝：“外语课拿了A+可见也是个麻烦。要是你用Gallifrey文写，Amy问起来我就可以胡说八道坑蒙拐骗——可你偏偏要用英文写！”

“Doc，快来！我们可是要捉只Dalek的！”苏格兰口音从上方的控制台响起，然后Tardis一阵摇晃，不知是她胡按了哪个按钮。博士抓着旋转楼梯的栏杆几步跨上去，险些在玻璃地板上滑个跟头。他拽住控制台的边沿稳定了自己，看见那红发姑娘正撅着嘴乱戳按钮。

他吁了口气，抻抻领结，总算找到平衡挺直了背。

“这主意很蠢。我试过，真的。”他企图对同伴板起脸摆出长辈派头来，但Amy无疑不吃这套——这对一个七岁的也许管用些，对一个已经二十一岁的姑娘就没什么效果了。

“才不蠢，我觉得这点子超级酷。要是所有的Dalek都只有胡椒瓶子那么大，想想我们对宇宙和平作出了多大的贡献！”

博士再次想象了一下自己有一群小不丁点的死敌，他承认这挺滑稽的。滑稽而且诱人。

“得啦，Amelia Pond。”他无可奈何地举起手，“这完全行不通。想法是很酷但失败了，后来我又遇见了那个Dalek——正常大小的，那家伙是Dalek Cann，因为当初被我们一不小心涂成黑色才进入邪教，他逃出时间战争，摧毁了人类和Dalek的杂交种，返回原点救了Davros，然后他疯了，然后他操纵了时间线，再然后他救了我们。他曾经恨我入骨最后又大彻大悟，而所有的一切都源于他缩成胡椒瓶子大小的时候被涂黑，我发誓再也不干这种一不小心就创造历史的事儿了。”

“那好。那这个——”兴致甚高却被泼了一盆冷水的红发姑娘不甘不愿地拿起纸，勉强拼出落款的一连串字符：“Romanadvoratrelundar是谁？”她揶揄地眨着眼，唇角抿出一个笑容来，“是你诱拐的一大堆女孩中的哪一个？”

她是……哦。

她在燃烧的星星上。

博士刷地从她手中夺过那张纸，草草叠了几折后揣进裤兜里。“没什么，就一个老朋友。”他忙着在控制台上敲敲打打以掩盖自己的惴惴不安，并满怀希望地转移话题：“下一站去太空弗罗里达怎么样？阳光大海和沙滩，我打赌你会爱死那儿的，尤其沙滩还是自动化的！要是运气好的话，说不定还能见着一两只小怪兽。”

Amy抱着胳膊扬起下巴，露出“早晚我会弄清楚”的标准表情：“自动沙滩？那是什么？”

“就是沙滩，只不过是全自动的，你知道，自动清洁那些棒棒糖棍……”时间领主猛地拽下拉杆，Tardis一阵摇晃，嗡嗡作响。

“——或者我们还可以玩轮盘。”

END


End file.
